


Half-breed Vampire and the Dragon Princess

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Breaking Dawn - Fandom, Twilight (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017
Summary: I know many fanfics on Renesmee are linked to and revolves around vampires and werewolf. However, in my version, I want to explore what will happen if a half-breed vampire cross path with the mythical creature dragon in Chinese folklore. I am sure the story will be much more interesting.
Kudos: 1





	Half-breed Vampire and the Dragon Princess

Seattle, 2016  
After a discretionary talk with her fiancé Seth, Renesmee Cullen decides to move to Seattle to study music, which is one of her passions in life. She aspires to become a pianist and perform at all the theaters in the bustling port city close to Canada.

So it is decided, Renesmee and Seth pack up their stuff and drives to Seattle. When they get there, they took quite a while to settle down. Renesmee did a thorough research for days to decide which music school she should go to in town to get the best pianist education. Finally, after days of research, she finds just the right place to go-Gardenia Music Academy, a private music academy located about 15 minutes from downtown. Her supportive fiancé-whom she will be marrying in two weeks-nods his head in consent.

Both of them are unaware that Renesmee and him will soon start an adventurous life in the ethnically diverse city.

Two weeks later, the couple got married and start enjoying their newlywed life. Renesmee starts her music education at Gardenia soon after their marriage. As a smart and talented half-breed vampire, she impressed her instructors by mastering all of Mozart's works in less than two months. Pretty soon, she got the chance to perform for the first time in town at the Seattle Opera. On the night of the performance, Seth drives her to there. As soon as she let her high-heeled foot touch the ground, Renesmee gaped at the grandeur of the glass and steel architecture. She has never seen such magnificent architecture back home. As she steps inside, she feels even more wondrous at the illuminated interior-although she does feel a tiny bit uncomfortable since she is a vampire after all. That night, her performance went quite well: she performed two works by renowned musician as well as a piece by Sibelius. A round of ovation resounded throughout the auditorium at the end of each piece.  
While Renesmee smiles with elation for her successful performance, miles away in the Puget Sound, a few fishermen were eating their dinner, which consists of tuna lasagna and some garden veggies. Suddenly, a young fisherman notices something unusual in the water. He stoops to take a closer look. Suddenly, he gasps in shock and slumps on the deck, and then he let out a scream. The other fishermen rushes to the deck.  
"What's wrong, Jimmy?" Asked an old man who seems to be the young guy's father.  
"Father, look!" Jimmy points up at a huge creature that emerges out of the water. His face is paler than snowflake and alabaster combined.  
Jimmy's father, who is also a fisherman, drops his jaw as he look up. A light orange Chinese dragon is staring at both of them, and it does look fearsome. The father and son froze for a while and start running for their lives. The dragon spouts a thick column of salty sea water upon the two fishermen, and they trip and fall.  
"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked his father. He quickly go and help him up, and carries him as they continue walking down the deck.  
The light orange dragon goes back into the water. Shortly after, a light orange corona appears in the water and a pretty young woman in a light Tang dynasty dress with glittery fish scale embellishment shows up on the deck. Her hair is embellished with apricot-colored pearlescent ornaments. She smiles complacently and mumbles: "Now are you dare going to eat so much fish?!"

Then, she made a face at Jimmy and his dad, who are now far away from her.  
The young woman's name is Xing (meaning "apricot" in Chinese). She is the daughter of the Dragon King of South China Sea, and her liberal minded father sends her on a special mission to learn and experience life in the human world. Since it is her first time in the human world, Xing looks around her curiously. As a dragon with 700 years of cultivation, she can stay on land in her human disguise for up to six hours.  
At the moment, she has no idea that she will be crossing path with a half-breed vampire.

Xing wandered aimlessly in town and is drawn to many curiosities that she had never seen before at her home deep in the sea. Soon, though, she starts noticing people staring at her strangely and whispering about her. She looks at them curiously and don't know what's going on. A few young lads with skateboards sitting at the side of the street smiles at her ironically. They come up to her and starts teasing her in English.  
Although she livers undersea, Xing had learned some English-much to the dismay of her mother and aunt, who thinks it's improper for her to learn human language as they are more inferior beings compared to them. She answers them with her heavily accented English. When the guys get closer, her eyes glow in light orange and scared them away. After some discussion amongst themselves, they decide to hop on their skateboards and leave.  
Xing snorts at them snugly and continues her adventure in town. She come across the corner of two streets in downtown and bumps into Renesmee by accident, who is holding a Starbucks cup filled with clown fish blood. The blood spill out and stained the dragon princess's dress. Xing gasps in shock as she looks down at her stained dress.  
"I'm sorry." Renesmee said calmly. She walks past the frozen dragon princess, who turns around with a gaped mouth and starts chasing her. However, Renesmee walked way faster than she thought, and soon she loses Xing. Looking down at her stained dress, tears begin to well up in the princess's eyes.  
The Princess clenches her fist furiously and decides to teach Renesmee a lesson the next time she sees her. She looks around and see a clothing store in front of her. She decides to go in and buy herself some clothes so that she can disguise herself better. After looking through racks of clothing, the dragon princess picks out all the orange ones-since it is the color that represents her. She paid for them with pearls straight from South China Sea despite the store owner's shouting. Then, she uses sorcery to put them on in a perfect mix and match. Before anyone can even catch her, the dragon princess already vanished without a trace. As if by chance, the dragon princess, who now adopts the name Apricot, meets Renesmee again. She challenges Renesmee to a two-person duel with her. Renesmee use the vampire fighting powers she knew and Apricot uses her dragon power. The two fought for quite a while and come to a stalemate: neither of them win the other. Seeing that the rival is no less strong as her, Apricot decides not to go on with the duel as she deems it completely meaningless. She gives Renesmee a brief self-introduction and left. A baffled Renesmee has no idea that she is a dragon princess in Chinese folklore. When she got home that day, Renesmee sits in her husband's lap and tell him about the incident. "Oh, really?!" Seth asked in surprise. Suddenly, he gasps in shock. "What's wrong, Seth?" Asked Renesmee. Seth put his hand to his forehead with a loud slap: "I remember that I once read about some Chinese folklore stuff at the school library and is enthralled by it." Renesmee put on an entertained look on her face: "Go on." Seth tells Renesmee that the book he read talked about mythical creatures called dragons living in the seas of China, and that they are ruled by Dragon King, who either chose wives for his children from other undersea dragon realms or from among the carps that leapt over the Dragon Gate and turned into dragons. Additionally, some dragon princesses will have pastel colored pearl ornaments on their heads. Renesmee gasps in shock as she reminisces the incident and remembers that the girl who take her on does indeed have pearlescent embellishments on her head. She tells Seth of this, and both gaped in shock: they cannot believe they will meet a dragon princess here in Seattle. Now, this is where things starts to get interesting. It is a cloudy Sunday morning, which is very typical in Seattle in the fall. Renesmee clads herself in dark brown trench coat as she walks down a sidewalk on her way to the music academy. Suddenly, Apricot comes out of nowhere and freaked her out. She put her hand to her chest and sighs in relief. "You are not supposed to show up before someone so abruptly like this. It will give them a heartache." Renesmee said coldly. "Why not?" Asked Apricot. Then, she said something that totally shocked Renesmee more than her sudden presence before her. "Besides, you are a vampire and I can sense that you have a much stronger heart than an average human." Said Apricot. Renesmee gaped for a while, then she keeps going with hastened steps. "Hey! You haven't explained it to me yet. Why does a vampire like you with strong heart got freaked out by the sudden appearance of someone?" Asked Apricot curiously as she keeps following her. But Renesmee ignores her with an icy face. When they reached the academy, Renesmee try to move swiftly to lose Apricot, but finds she couldn't because the stubborn dragon princess keeps following her. She sighs and turns abruptly towards Apricot. "How will you stop following me?" Renesmee asked sternly. Apricot pouted as Renesmee walks away and go straight to her music lesson. Then, a brilliant idea comes to the playful princess's mind: she will enter her dream and convince her to learn some oriental sorcery. So it is decided. That night, in her slumber, Renesmee starts to have a strange dream. In her dream, she finds herself under an unknown ocean. She keeps swimming until she sees a light orange tail. Out of curiosity, Renesmee follows the tail, but it moved so fast that she has a hard time keeping track of it. Suddenly, she hears a ghostly female voice: "Renesmee." "How do you know my name?" Asked Renesmee. "I know your name because I met you before on land." Said the ghostly voice. "Stop playing ghost and show yourself." Renesmee said firmly. The ghostly voice vanishes for a while. "Hello? Hello?!" Renesmee said. "Am I mishearing it?" She wondered. Just when she thought so, that voice came again: "Don't lose track of that light orange tail. Follow it as closely as you can." Renesmee did exactly what the ghostly voice said. After following it for about ten minutes, Renesmee sees a faint golden light in the distance. It grew brighter and brighter as she approaches it, until finally, she is forced to raise her arm to block it out. When it disappeared, Renesmee put down her arm and finds herself standing on spongy ground. Then, she hears a familiar laughter and looks up. "It's you!" Renesmee gasped as she sees Apricot standing before her. "Haha! You are duped!" Apricot laughed. Renesmee rolls her eyeballs and turns around, getting ready to leave. "Ai, don't leave!" Apricot trots up to her. "Look, I don't have time for this kind of childishness. Maybe you should look for someone else to play with you." Said Renesmee. "Let's see where you can go." Apricot mumbles to herself. She leaps up and turns into a dragon and wraps her tail around Renesmee's torso. Then, she laughs ironically, but her dragon laughter sounds freakish. "Let me go!" Renesmee struggled. Apricot shows her human bust and said: "I will not do that unless you agree to something." "What do you want me to agree on?" Asked Renesmee. "Learn some basic sorcery from the realm of dragon I belong to." Said Apricot. Renesmee keeps struggling in an attempt to break herself free from the dragon princess. "It's useless." Said the dragon princess. She tightens Renesmee in her tail. Finally, Renesmee had enough: her eyes glow in bloody red and she uses all her strength to break herself free from Apricot. She succeeded and scratched her tail in the process, leaving three bloody wounds on her tail. Apricot screams in pain and turns back into her human disguise. She wants to go after Renesmee but cannot due to the pain of her wounds. Unconvinced that she has failed, Apricot decides to make Renesmee agree at all costs. After weeks of pondering, Apricot finally comes up with a seemingly workable plan. She approaches Renesmee as a travel agent and offers to give her an exclusive offer on a trip to Hong Kong. Renesmee has been interested in going to Hong Kong for years: it has been one of her dreams in life. Despite having some vampire powers, Renesmee cannot see through the travel agent's real identity, and at Apricot's insistent urging, the undoubtful Renesmee decides to believe the agent for once. However, Seth is totally against her plans. He doubted the fake travel agent a lot. After a brawl, Renesmee drags her luggage and walks out the door. "Hey, I'm sorry." Said Seth. But the apology is too late since Renesmee already left in the cab. It is not until Renesmee come to Hong Kong that she realized that Seth is right: it is just one part of Apricot's plan to lure her to Hong Kong, which is really close to her home. Unfortunately, she can't go back to Seattle: she used up her money for the journey. Renesmee really wants to cry, but she don't want to shed tears in front of Apricot to make herself look dumb. After remaining silent for quite a while, Renesmee finally agrees to Apricot's condition reluctantly. And so, Renesmee starts her sorcery lessons with Apricot. Her very first lesson is to fly around close to the ground stably on a washboard. Apricot would often take Renesmee to a bamboo grove to practice this. At first, Renesmee is somewhat reluctant to learn this: she sees it as pointless and very, very childish. However, since she don't want to let Apricot down and got no other choice anyways, she starts learning this. To Apricot and her surprise, she mastered it easily. After this, Apricot teaches her more relevant sorcery, such as how to create a rain cloud that only rains on her own head and the surrounding area. Slowly, Renesmee mastered a lot of the sorcery Apricot taught her. However, Apricot's fun time came to an abrupt end when her mother find out about this. She chided Apricot for teaching Renesmee dragon realm sorcery, even though she is a half-breed. Since she can't disobey her mother's bidding, Apricot go back to South China Sea with her. And so, Renesmee's sorcery lessons ended, just like this. Luckily, Seth soon pinpointed her location in Hong Kong and send money to her account. Renesmee uses that money to buy the airfare back home. As for Apricot, she decides to become a trainer of carps to prepare them for leaping over the Dragon Gate someday. (The End)


End file.
